<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Apartment with Benefits by eackermann0</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29100897">Apartment with Benefits</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/eackermann0/pseuds/eackermann0'>eackermann0</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Cisgender, Deepthroating, F/M, Oral Sex, Other, Trans Female Character</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 11:28:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9,020</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29100897</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/eackermann0/pseuds/eackermann0</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A guy looking for an apartment sees an odd listing on craigslist:</p><p>"Seeking Roommate/Boytoy. Must love cute girls with big dicks. Transphobes need<br/>not apply. If interested send pics of your face, dick, and ass to 555-555-5555.<br/>If I'm interested I'll text you back the address."</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Under New Ownership</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>My name's Connor and this is the story of how I got an apartment and lost my <br/>anal virginity on the same day. I was searching through listings on craigslist,<br/>when I noticed one that was a little... odd. It read:</p><p>"Seeking Roommate/Boytoy. Must love cute girls with big dicks. Transphobes need<br/>not apply. If interested send pics of your face, dick, and ass to 555-555-5555.<br/>If I'm interested I'll text you back the address and a time."</p><p>I wasn't naive or anything. I knew from the listing that this apartment would<br/>come with a roommate that apparently would want to fuck my ass. I had experience<br/>fingering myself and playing with toys, though I'd never experienced the real<br/>thing. I had fantasized about it, being fucked my a trans girl or a femboy or a<br/>futanari. Needless to say, I was interested. I did as instructed and sent the<br/>pictures she wanted. </p><p>--------------------</p><p>I didn't expect much, but was pleasantly surprised the next day when I got a<br/>text back with the address and "3:00." I arrived about ten minutes early and<br/>knocked on the door and waited. I was surprised when I saw the apartment<br/>building. It was in a fancy high-rise building. At this point I wasn't sure<br/>if I'd be able to pay the rent.</p><p>The door opened and inside was one of the most beautiful woman I'd ever seen. <br/>She stood about 5 and a half foot tall with hair dyed cyan and a modest bust. <br/>More interesting though was her face. She wasn't lying when she said she was <br/>cute. She had big brown eyes, a button nose, soft cheeks, and a round face.</p><p>"Hi, you must be my prospective roommate."</p><p>"Yeah, my name's Connor."</p><p>"I'm Emilia," she said before walking further inside, "but if I decide to keep<br/>you, you can call me Emi."</p><p>I walked in behind her and shut the door. She sat down on the couch and motioned<br/>for me to sit in a nearby chair.</p><p>"Okay, first things first, no funny business. I've got a taser right here," she <br/>pulled it out to show me, "and I love using it," she put the taser away again.</p><p>"Not a problem," I replied.</p><p>"Good. Onto the next order of business. I think I was pretty clear from the<br/>craigslist ad, but I want to be sure. You know I'm trans right? I have a cock?"</p><p>"Yep."</p><p>"Cool. And you know I intend to fuck you with it?"</p><p>"Uh huh."</p><p>"Great," she smiled. "I'll let you fuck me too sometimes, but honestly I prefer<br/>to top... if I decide to keep you."</p><p>"Okay," I replied, unsure of what to say.</p><p>"Any questions?"</p><p>"How much is the rent? The listing didn't say anything about that."</p><p>She laughed, "You'll be paying with your ass. I intend to make good use of you.<br/>You'll need to be available for me to fuck at least once or twice a day. If that<br/>means quitting your job, that's what you need to do. Sorry, I guess I wasn't<br/>clear enough in the ad."</p><p>"Oh, that's okay..."</p><p>"Is that going to work for you?"</p><p>I thought for a moment. I liked my job. I liked my coworkers. But it wasn't what<br/>one might call a "career." I wasn't going anywhere there.</p><p>"Yeah... I can do that."</p><p>She smiled deviously, "You can do that? You'll be my full time butt slut? My<br/>fuck toy?"</p><p>I blushed and looked away from her, embarrassed at the way she had phrased it.</p><p>"Y-yeah."</p><p>"Say it for me."</p><p>"I want to do that."</p><p>"Say what I said. I want to hear you say it. If you won't do this, I don't think<br/>you'll make a very good fuck toy."</p><p>"I-I want to your f-fuck toy."</p><p>"I think you will be... *but* that's going to depend on your *practical*<br/>performance."</p><p>"P-practical."</p><p>"Yep. I need to know you'll be a good fuck toy and how am I supposed to tell<br/>that without trying you out. That's be like buying a car without doing a test<br/>drive."</p><p>"Okay."</p><p>"Follow me."</p><p>"I got up and followed her to a door in the hallway."</p><p>"This is the bathroom. There are clean towels in the cabinet. I want you to take<br/>a shower and make sure your asshole is good and clean, okay?"</p><p>"Sure."</p><p>"When I say clean, I mean the outside *and* the inside, got it?"</p><p>"Yeah, I figured that's what you wanted."</p><p>"Good boy," she said before kissing my cheek and slapping me on the ass. She<br/>then walked away, but before she was out of earshot, she called back, "oh and<br/>don't bother putting your clothes back on. You won't be needing them."</p><p>I showered as instructed, making sure to clean my ass thoroughly inside and out.<br/>I fingered myself to be sure that I would be clean for her... and to prepare to<br/>take her "big dick." She described herself as cute and cute turned out to be<br/>pretty damn cute, I didn't want to underestimate how big her big dick was.</p><p>I exited the shower in just a towel and walked back to the living room. There<br/>she she was waiting for me with a smile on her face.</p><p>"Come closer."</p><p>I walked over to her until I was right in front of her.</p><p>"Turn around."</p><p>I did.</p><p>"Drop the towel."</p><p>I dropped the towel giving her access to my ass for the first time.</p><p>"Mmm, it's even better in person. You've got a real big ass for a guy."</p><p>I had always had a bubble butt, which was often the source of mockery in school.<br/>For the most part I looked like my dad, brown hair and eyes, medium build and<br/>height. Basically the most average looking dude in the world. My bubble butt was<br/>the one exception. As my dad said on many occasions, I had my mom's ass.</p><p>"Thanks," I said.</p><p>"Don't thank me yet, I'm going to ruin this thing."</p><p>"Please be gentle."</p><p>"Oh I will today my little fuck toy, but one of these days you me taking my cock<br/>like it's what you were born to do."</p><p>"Maybe it is," I joked.</p><p>She smiled back, "Good boy."</p><p>Emi reached out and grabbed my ass squeezing in with her fingers. She gave my <br/>right cheek a solid slap so she could watch it jiggle. She spread my cheeks so<br/>she could get a look at my rosebud. She let go of my ass cheeks letting them<br/>clap back together.</p><p>"Let's take this to the bedroom," she said grabbing my hand and dragging me down<br/>the hall. Once in the bedroom she threw be onto the bed.</p><p>"Doggy position."</p><p>I got on my hands and knees then looked over to see what she was doing. She <br/>retrieved a bottle of lube from a dresser drawer and joined me on the bed. Now<br/>in the doggy position, she had much easier access to my hole. I felt a finger<br/>invade my depths.</p><p>"Fuck this thing is tight," she said trying to finger my ass, "haven't you at<br/>least played with it."</p><p>"I like to finger myself in the shower... I've tried a few small toys too."</p><p>"Hmph, well it's better than nothing I guess."</p><p>She pulled her finger out. I gasped and jerked forward at a sudden cold feeling<br/>on my ass. She had squirted lube on me. She reinserted her finger this time much<br/>deeper. She brushed against my prostate and I moaned.</p><p>"You like that?"</p><p>"Yes."</p><p>"That yes was missing something..."</p><p>"Yes, mistress?"</p><p>"Naw, I don't think I'm the mistress type. I'll fuck your ass, but I'm not going<br/>to be pulling out any whips."</p><p>"Mommy?"</p><p>"Hmmmm, maybe."</p><p>"Master?"</p><p>"Not bad, not bad. I could live with master... but I think we can do better."</p><p>"Uhhhh, mi...lady?"</p><p>"No."</p><p>"Queen?"</p><p>"How's about... owner?"</p><p>"Yes, owner."</p><p>The whole time we spoke she was fingering my ass. She got her whole finger in<br/>me, then another, and then another.</p><p>"That should be good and lubricated."</p><p>She came around to my face and handed me the bottle of lube.</p><p>"I did you, now you do me."</p><p>She unzipped her shorts and threw this across the room. Poking out of her<br/>panties was the biggest dick I've ever seen. She was almost twice my length and<br/>considerably thicker too. I stared in awe until she brought me back to reality.</p><p>"Aww, you're so cute. You like your owner's big dick?"</p><p>"It's so big..."</p><p>She laughed, "Yes, I know it's big, but do you like it?"</p><p>"Y-yeah I like it. It's nice."</p><p>It was nice. She was perfectly smooth in a way that lent her womanhood a<br/>feminine charm.</p><p>"It's all yours baby. Touch it, feel it, suck on it if you want. And at some<br/>point I wouldn't mind if you put a little lube on it so I can fuck your ass."</p><p>The moment I saw her dick, the bottle of lube I was holding had been completely<br/>forgotten. I squirted lube down the middle of her dick like a hotdog, then<br/>reached out and started jerking her off.</p><p>"That's more like it."</p><p>It didn't take long to get her dick good and slick, but I kept playing with her<br/>cock long after anyway. Once again, Emi had to step in.</p><p>"Alright I think it's pretty lubed up. You'll have plenty of time to play <br/>with my cock later, I want to fuck your ass sometime today."</p><p>She got off the bed and went around to my ass again, pulling her cock from my<br/>hand as she went. Once behind me she pressed her crotch against my ass and<br/>laid her dick along my crack. She squeezed my ass cheeks together and gently<br/>fucked my buns.</p><p>"Mmm, this is what I like about a nice big ass. I have to stop though or I'll<br/>blow all over your back. I want to put my cock in your. Coat your guts in my<br/>baby batter. I won't feel like I've really claimed you if I don't."</p><p>She pulled back one last time and pushed forward again stopping at my rosebud.</p><p>"Okay, baby, relax your asshole momma's going in."</p><p>I relaxed and pushed out and she pushed in, allowing her cock to slide easily<br/>into me.</p><p>"Unh, yes. I love your fat ass. You like my cock in you?"</p><p>"Y-yes," I gasped.</p><p>"Good, good boy. You're mine now Connor. You belong to me. I'm going to fuck you<br/>whenever and wherever I want."</p><p>"Good."</p><p>"What's that?"</p><p>"Good. I love it. I want you to be my owner. I want to be your fuck toy."</p><p>She was fucking my ass fast now. Pumping in and out of me. Brushing against my<br/>g-spot with every stroke.</p><p>"You are Connor. You are my fuck toy."</p><p>"I-I'm gonna cum..."</p><p>"You're cumming with your ass?"</p><p>"I'm cumming with my ass!"</p><p>Between her fingering me and my time with that magnificent cock, I was already<br/>well on my way to cumming. Her hitting my g-spot like she was sealed the deal.<br/>I came hard, waves of pleasure radiating from deep within me. I shot my load<br/>onto her sheets and collapsed into the puddle of my own cum.</p><p>Meanwhile Emi didn't stop for a second, she continued fucking away at my ass.<br/>I could feel every inch, every vain invading me. The feeling of it slipping<br/>in and out wasn't pleasurable like hitting my prostate was, but it was very<br/>satisfying. Put two fingers in your mouth and slide them in and out. That's<br/>kind of the same feeling.</p><p>"I'm almost there... Get ready to take my cum."</p><p>"Give it to me. Give your fuck toy your cum."</p><p>Nothing could have prepared me for the torrent of cum Emi released. She crushed <br/>her pelvis against my ass cheeks and laid on top of me. Suddenly I felt a warmth<br/>deep in my belly. Then it expanded and kept expanding. By the time she was done<br/>pumping cum into me, you could be forgiven for thinking I was a few months<br/>pregnant. </p><p>Finally she rolled off of me satisfied with her work.</p><p>"It's official. You're mine now."</p><p>"Okay, owner."</p><p>"You can stop with the owner stuff. It works for me when we're going at it, but<br/>any other time it's kinda awkward."</p><p>"What should I call you then? Emilia?"</p><p>"I told you earlier didn't I? If I decide to keep you, which I am, you get to <br/>call me Emi."</p><p>"Okay, Emi."</p><p>She rewarded me with a kiss on the lips, the first of many.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Moving In</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Connor moves in and worships Emi's cock.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>We got out of bed and both went to the bathroom. She washed her dick off and put<br/>her shorts back on. Meanwhile I was getting another shower. Apparently she <br/>couldn't resist reaching in and copping a feel, because I suddenly felt a hand<br/>groping my ass. I got out of the shower and put my clothes back on, then joined<br/>her on the couch.</p><p>"So, I guess I'm moving in tomorrow."</p><p>"You sure are."</p><p>"I'll have to call my family and my friend James to see if they can help me<br/>moved."</p><p>She laughed, "Baby you do not have to beg your people to come help you move.<br/>Look around, I'm not hurting for cash. Give me your address and I'll have a<br/>bunch of goons at your house tomorrow morning. You won't have to lift a finger.<br/>That way you'll have plenty of energy to do your job when you get here. Speaking<br/>of which, you'll also want to call your employer and tell them you've found a<br/>new job. I wouldn't mention that you're a rich girl's fuck hole though."</p><p>"Yeah, I think I'll leave that out... So how can you afford all this anyway?"</p><p>"I was a hedge fund manager. I made enough to turn myself into the cute girl I<br/>always wished I was and to retire at 25."</p><p>"So now you're just bored?"</p><p>"Not anymore," she said before kissing me.</p><p>--------------------</p><p>As promised there was a team of men at my house at 9 AM ready to box everything<br/>up and move it to Emi's apartment. They made quick work of it and I was <br/>completely moved in before noon. Emi took me out for lunch to celebrate then we<br/>returned to our apartment to hang out. Emi and I sat on the couch together <br/>and watched TV. I was cuddled against her and she had her arm wrapped around me.</p><p>"Can I make a request?" I asked.</p><p>"I guess. I mean, you're allowed to ask for whatever you want. That doesn't mean<br/>I won't laugh at you and tell you no."</p><p>I winced, her harsh words made me a little afraid to ask for anything at that<br/>point.</p><p>"Oh and if you're wanting to fuck me that's not happening. Not today at least.<br/>I'll let you have a go at me one day, but I'm not really in a bottom kinda mood<br/>right now."</p><p>"It's nothing like that. I just wanted to play with your dick again."</p><p>"Oh. Baby you can do that anytime."</p><p>She stood up and undid her shorts, letting them fall do the ground, then she sat<br/>back down. She didn't say anything, just went back to watching TV, so I assumed<br/>I was free to do whatever I wanted. I hadn't noticed them before, because I <br/>was so obsessed with her cock, but she also had a beautiful pair of balls. <br/>Each was like a jumbo sized egg and they were contained with a cute, hairless<br/>sack. I'd be returning to those later, right now I had her cock on my mind.</p><p>I reached my hand out and wrapped my fingers around it, feeling it's warmth. I<br/>moved further up and felt the spongy tip, causing precum to leak from it.</p><p>"Is it weird to say it's pretty?" I asked.</p><p>"No. But if you're going to use the word pretty, I think you should call her a<br/>she."</p><p>"Sorry, *she's* pretty," I corrected.</p><p>I leaned over and licked the tip, tasting her precum. It was salty and maybe<br/>just a little sweet too. It wasn't unpleasant at all, which I was thankful for.<br/>I was worried I wouldn't like it, which wouldn't have been good since Emi no<br/>doubt had plans to make me taste an awful lot of it.</p><p>I placed my mouth over the slit of her cock and gently sucked and lapped at the<br/>tip so I could taste more of her precum. When I had satiated my taste for Emi's<br/>precum I took my mouth off of her cock and rubbed the tip with my palm, greasing<br/>it with her natural lubricant. Now properly lubed up, I could jerk her cock <br/>without issue.</p><p>Emi looked down at me, smiled, and shook her head.</p><p>"I've never seen anyone so infatuated with a dick in my life. Seriously, you're<br/>probably not in love with me yet, but you look like you could marry my dick and<br/>live a happy life."</p><p>"I- I don't know what to say to that..."</p><p>"That's okay. You don't need to say anything. I love that you love my dick. You<br/>can stay down there and enjoy it as long as you like," she said making sure to<br/>emphasize each word in "as long as you like."</p><p>I switched to my right hand and continued to jerk her off. With my left I turned<br/>my attention to her swollen balls. I now knew how she managed to pump such a<br/>huge load into me the previous day. I think my entire sack could fit into just<br/>one of her testicles.</p><p>I knew that her testicles would be just as sensitive as my own, so I was<br/>incredibly nervous to actually touch them. The last thing I wanted was to ruin<br/>this thing with Emi. I placed my hand under them and felt their weight. They<br/>couldn't be called heavy in absolute terms, but for a set of balls they might<br/>as well have been made of lead. When I was finished weighing them, I VERY gently<br/>started to massage them. Feeling them in my hands with in sack.</p><p>"So you those two huh?"</p><p>"I do. They're pretty too. They really do look like a girl's balls."</p><p>"They *are* a girl's balls."</p><p>"They're so smooth and soft."</p><p>"Anything *else* you like about them."</p><p>"They're big," I said, causing her to chortle, "and heavy too."</p><p>"And I bet you're going to like what's in them too. Why don't you give them a<br/>good licking?"</p><p>I did as she asked licking her sack, gently sucking on each of her testicles,<br/>then going back to the other. I continued this for a while until I felt a finger<br/>tap me on the head. I looked up at Emi. At this point she must have been getting<br/>impatient because she said:</p><p>"Baby, I promise you can play with my cock and balls as much as you want, but<br/>right now I need release, so bring that mouth back up here get to work."</p><p>I did as my new owner asked. I brought my head up to the head of her cock and<br/>started to suck it. I could only get a few inches in my mouth though. I swirled<br/>my tongue around her tip while I sucked the first few inches of her.</p><p>"I can't get very much in my mouth."</p><p>"That's alright. There's something kinda nice about your inexperience. It's <br/>cute.  I mean, don't get me wrong, I *am* going to train you. One of these <br/>days you'll have my balls resting against your chin and my whole girl down <br/>your throat. I'll be able to pump cum into your belly directly from my balls."</p><p>"Your girl?"</p><p>"I thought it was fitting since we're calling her a she now."</p><p>"I like it... and I like your girl."</p><p>"I know. Now lube me up with you saliva and my precum. You can work the shaft<br/>with your hands while you suck what you can."</p><p>I massaged the head of her cock to get some more precum and worked it onto the<br/>shaft. I also drooled down on her girl to get even more lubrication. Once her<br/>cock was nice and slick again I resumed her blowjob.</p><p>I have to say, I underestimated how much work blowjobs were. It wasn't long<br/>before by jaw started to hurt. Thankfully, Emi was almost done my that point.</p><p>"Mmm, I'm getting close my little boy toy. Now be a good boy and swallow it all.<br/>Don't you waste a single drop of my precious protein."</p><p>Soon she was erupting into my mouth. I tried my best to swallow it all, but<br/>Emi's powerful balls were pumping cum into my mouth too fast for me to keep up.<br/>Cum leaked out of the corners of my mouth, down my chin, and onto Emi and the<br/>Couch. When she finally stopped she leaned back onto the couch and I came up and<br/>laid next to her.</p><p>"I'm sorry Emi, I couldn't swallow it all."</p><p>"That's okay. There's a reason I went with white leather," she chuckled. "Don't<br/>worry about it, I just like to say stuff like that. It makes me it so much<br/>hotter. *Especially* when you play along."</p><p>"Like when you had me call you owner?"</p><p>"Exactly. Or like all the times I call you my boy toy or my fuck toy or my butt<br/>slut."</p><p>"I mean... I kind of am all those things."</p><p>"Yeah... but I'm not going to call you that just to demean you. I just do it<br/>during sex because it helps me get off."</p><p>"I'm glad to hear that."</p><p>"I promise to take good care of you, alright? Just so long as you take good care<br/>of me too. Now if you want to play with my cock and balls some more, go right<br/>ahead."</p><p>"Actually, I think I need a break, but I will definitely be giving your girl <br/>some more attention later."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Throat Training</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Emi trains Connor in the art of deepthroating.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A few had gone by and we had settled into a daily routine of me "playing with<br/>her girl" and her fucking my ass. On this particular day, I woke up and went to<br/>the kitchen for a glass of water. Emi joined me shortly after and went to work<br/>brewing her morning coffee.</p><p>"Anything new on the agenda for today?" I asked.</p><p>"Actually there is," she said smiling, "I think it's about time for you to begin<br/>throat training."</p><p>My heart sunk. By throat training she obviously meant training my throat to take<br/>her monstrous dick. I wasn't ready for that, or so I thought.</p><p>She giggled, "Aww, you look so scared." She came up to me and leaned into me,<br/>wrapping her arm around and pulling me in. "Don't worry baby, I won't hurt you.<br/>We're gonna take things nice and slow. You might gag a little, but I promise it<br/>won't be too bad."</p><p>"Okay..."</p><p>I decided it would be best to skip breakfast that morning. Less in my stomach<br/>meant less I could throw up. She had her coffee and I had my water then she<br/>walked me to her bedroom to get started.</p><p>"Okay, you love my girl right?"</p><p>"Yeah," I admitted, blushing.</p><p>"Good boy. And you want to please her right?"</p><p>"Of course."</p><p>"Well, deepthroating is a sure way to do that. When I'm done with you, you'll<br/>be an expert cocksucker. So you *do* want to learn to please my girl right?"</p><p>"Yes. I want to learn to please her."</p><p>"Great! So first things first, it's a lot easier to take my girl if your throat<br/>is lined up with your mouth."</p><p>"What do you mean?"</p><p>"Tilt your head all the way down, like you're trying to shove your chin into<br/>your throat."</p><p>I did as she asked.</p><p>"Can you feel that? In your throat?"</p><p>"Yeah."</p><p>"Now do the opposite. Tilt your head up and look at the ceiling."</p><p>Again, I did.</p><p>"That's a lot better isn't it? Your throat feels more open, right?"</p><p>"Yeah."</p><p>"That's because it's all forming one nice straight line. There's no bending."</p><p>"That makes sense."</p><p>"Good boy. So in order to make sure we have your throat lined up like that, I'm<br/>going to have you get into the classic throat-fucking position."</p><p>I must have had some reaction to the words "throat fucking," because she quickly<br/>attempted to soothe me.</p><p>"Don't worry, I'm not going to throat fuck you... not today at least. We're just<br/>going to practice in that position. You'll still be in control."</p><p>"Okay."</p><p>"So why don't you go ahead and do that?"</p><p>I got on the bed and laid down on by back with my head hanging off the side of<br/>the bed looking at Emi. She took off her shorts and brought me her stiffening<br/>womanhood. She walked over and rested her balls against my chin and mouth while<br/>laying her girl across my throat and chest.</p><p>"If I were any longer I think I could fuck your stomach."</p><p>"Mmmphmphmph." I tried to speak, but found out very quickly that it was hard to<br/>talk with balls across your face.</p><p>She turned to the side freeing my face from her crotch.</p><p>"What's that baby?"</p><p>"I said if I'm already concerned you're long enough to do that now."</p><p>"Hmmm, I don't think so. But don't you worry, plenty of you will be feeling<br/>plenty of me... but not today. Honestly, I think we'll be doing pretty good if <br/>you manage to get the tip into your throat today."</p><p>"So how I am going to do that?"</p><p>"Practice mostly. There are a couple of tips that I've heard before though. <br/>Like I said we need to keep your throat and mouth nice and straight. The <br/>second one is to swallow. Like you literally need to swallow my girl to get <br/>her into your throat."</p><p>"Okay. That definitely helps."</p><p>"I've also heard that it's like stretching. Like every time you stretch you go<br/>a little deeper. Well, apparently it's the same with taking cock down your <br/>throat."</p><p>"Okay I'll try that. Now how are we actually going to do this? I know you <br/>said I'd be in control but..."</p><p>"First I want you to take my girl in your mouth."</p><p>I opened my mouth and she inserted her cock slightly past the head.</p><p>"Okay, now take your arms and grab my thighs."</p><p>She helped guide my arms to her thighs.</p><p>"Perfect. Now you can pull me in and out however you want. Just think of me as<br/>a really life-like dildo."</p><p>I took hold of her thighs and guided her into my mouth until her cock hit the<br/>back of my throat. I gagged and pushed her back out.</p><p>"It's okay baby. You were never going to get it first try. Remember that you<br/>have to swallow, okay? You don't just shove food down there, you swallow it. You<br/>can take my girl the same way."</p><p>I tried again. I guided her to the back of my throat, but this time I swallowed.<br/>Just a little of her cock was able to enter my esophagus, but still I gagged and<br/>had to pull her out.</p><p>"That was perfect baby. If you can just take the head I'll be happy and we can <br/>call it a day. Give it a few more tries."</p><p>As requested I continued to try. My third and fourth attempts went very much<br/>like the first, but on my fifth attempt I was finally able to swallow the whole<br/>head. I still gagged on course, but I had taken the whole head and that was<br/>cause to celebrate. She pulled her cock out, bent over, and kissed me upside<br/>down.</p><p>"That was so good baby. You did great for your first time."</p><p>"I kinda liked it when she was in my throat. Y'know until I gagged again."</p><p>"Good, good. I'm glad you like it, because we're going to be doing this<br/>everyday. You did so well today. I think you might be a natural born cocksucker."</p><p>"I think I might have been born to suck yours."</p><p>"I think so too. I bet you love my girl so much, you'll have her down her throat<br/>by the end of the week."</p><p>--------------------</p><p>That was on Tuesday. The next day I was able to take around twice as much. On<br/>Thursday I was able to swallow about half of her. Saturday I finally managed to<br/>take the whole thing, but only once. And on Sunday...</p><p>"Okay my little fuck toy, are you ready to take my girl down your throat?"</p><p>"Yes. I can do it. I'm going to take all of her this time."</p><p>"Yes you will. And I'm going to pump a gallon of cum straight into your belly<br/>when you do."</p><p>She placed herself in my waiting mouth and I went straight to work. On the very<br/>first attempt I managed to get her all the way in... but I gagged.</p><p>"Try again baby, you'll get it."</p><p>I tried again several times each time lasting a bit longer before I gagged. On<br/>my eighth attempt I finally succeeded. Her balls rested against my face and I<br/>had swallowed her whole cock without gagging. We waited in silence as the<br/>seconds passed. Emi was the one to break the tension, she pulled out of my<br/>mouth, got down on her knees and hugged my head.</p><p>"Baby you did it! You took the whole thing and didn't gag."</p><p>"Yeah, I did it. I can take all of her now."</p><p>"That's right. Now lay back down so I can fuck your throat."</p><p>Again I wasn't expecting throat fucking to be on the table at this point. She<br/>reassured me as she reentered me:</p><p>"Don't worry, I'll be gentle. This is what you were made for. Pleasing my cock.<br/>All you have to do is feel her and swallow when I'm entering your throat. If you<br/>need me to pull out just start slapping my thighs."</p><p>I gave a thumbs up to indicate that I understood and was okay since my mouth was<br/>currently being occupied.</p><p>"Alright, here she comes."</p><p>I felt cock slid gently towards my throat. The moment I felt her cock getting<br/>close I swallowed allowing her cock to enter my throat. She bottomed out again<br/>and held in there.</p><p>"Unh, I've waited so long for this. Thank you Connor. Thank you for doing throat<br/>training for me."</p><p>She pulled her cock back, but not out of my throat and then pushed back in<br/>again. This was how she started fucking my throat. With each stroke I felt my<br/>throat stretch to accommodate her considerable girth.</p><p>"Oh baby... I don't think I'm going to be able to last very long. Your throat's<br/>soooo good."</p><p>I had no idea how to prepare to take a load down my throat. Thankfully there<br/>wasn't much to prepare for. I felt her cock start to throb and a slimy liquid<br/>flowing down my esophagus and into my stomach. When she was finally done I had<br/>a belly full of cum and she was thoroughly satisfied with my performance.</p><p>"Hiring you was the best decision I've ever made."</p><p>"Was I that good?"</p><p>"Yeah. I've always wanted to throat fuck somebody."</p><p>"Wait... you haven't done it before?"</p><p>"Nope."</p><p>"Have you deepthroated someone else before? You seemed so experienced."</p><p>She laughed, "I got all that information online. I asked about it in a forum and<br/>they told me all of that stuff."</p><p>"Huh. Well I'm glad to be your first."</p><p>"Well there was one girl that took a few inches down her throat. I didn't throat<br/>fuck her though and she couldn't take half of what you just did."</p><p>"So you're into girls too?"</p><p>"Sometimes."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Day Out</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Emi takes Connor on a day out and fucks him in various places.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Emi and I were eating lunch at a local fast food joint. Apparently she had a<br/>whole day of activities planned for a "day out."</p><p>"So where are we going next?" I asked.</p><p>"Next we're going to the park. We're going to see a movie at three and I figured<br/>we could go for a walk and enjoy the weather while we waited."</p><p>"That does sound nice."</p><p>"After the movie we'll grab dinner and head home."</p><p>"Okay."</p><p>--------------------</p><p>As planned, we then went to the park where Emi's real plan became apparent... </p><p>"It really is a nice day," I said.</p><p>"Let's go take a break over there," she said pointing to an area with a lot of<br/>shade and no one else around. Once there, she pulled up her skirt.</p><p>"Emi, we're in public."</p><p>"I know. I want my dick sucked and you're going to do it. That's what toys do."</p><p>"What if someone sees us?"</p><p>"Then we'll bail. Look, I've got enough money to get us out of any real<br/>trouble. All you need to worry about is pleasing my girl."</p><p>"O-okay."</p><p>"Good boy."</p><p>I reached out and grabbed her soft cock. There was something special about it<br/>when it was still soft. It was always pretty and feminine, but being soft only<br/>made it more so. I put her in my mouth, I knew I wouldn't have long to enjoy her<br/>girl while she was soft. Soft the whole thing fit in my mouth. I was able to<br/>lick all over her, the soft spongy cock bending as I needed it. As her cock grew<br/>I kept it all in my mouth, allowing it to grow it's way down my throat until she<br/>reached her limit.</p><p>When she was fully hard she started face fucking me, pumping her cock in and out<br/>of my throat like a fleshlight. </p><p>"Sh-shit!"</p><p>Without warning I felt the head of her cock pulse and her cum flowing down my<br/>throat. When she was finished filling by belly she pulled out of my mouth and <br/>leaned back against the tree behind her.</p><p>"I guess doing it out here had me pretty excited. That's okay though, I'll last<br/>longer at the movies."</p><p>"...what?"</p><p>--------------------</p><p>Like I said earlier, she had planned this all along. At the park I was supposed<br/>to suck her off and then she'd fuck me at the movies. What I didn't know was<br/>that there was another surprise for me at the movies.</p><p>"Why do I need to wear this?"</p><p>"So you can sit in my lap without looking suspicious."</p><p>"And that means I need to be dressed as a girl?"</p><p>"Well it means you need to wear a skirt, which will be a lot less suspicious<br/>if you're also wearing a wig."</p><p>"No one's going to buy me as a girl."</p><p>"It'll be dark in there, no one'll clock you."</p><p>"People will notice when I walk into the bathroom one gender and out of it<br/>another."</p><p>She linked arms with me and brought me to a single restroom at the back of the<br/>theater.</p><p>"No ones around to see you here. Now get dressed. I'll wait for you right here."</p><p>I entered the restroom and looked in the mirror. I did my best to adjust the wig<br/>to look right, but it never was quite perfect. Eventually I have up and moved on<br/>to the skirt. I dropped my pants and pulled the skirt up over my boxers then <br/>left the restroom.</p><p>"Turn around."</p><p>I did and she lifted up the back of the skirt, which I quickly pulled back down.</p><p>"What are you doing?"</p><p>"Lose the boxers. You won't be needing them."</p><p>"And do what with them?"</p><p>"Hide them in the bathroom. We'll come back after the movie and you can get<br/>them."</p><p>I did as she said and joined her outside taking note of a sudden breeze around <br/>my nether regions. We entered the auditorium and sat down. I noticed that there<br/>weren't any other people in the room.</p><p>"So what movie are we even seeing?" I asked.</p><p>"The Young and the Reckless."</p><p>"I've never heard of that one. Is it good?"</p><p>"Nope. It's bombing hard. That's why I picked it. We're not *really* here to<br/>watch the movie remember."</p><p>"Right..."</p><p>She pulled up the arm rest between us and pulled her cock out from under her<br/>skirt.</p><p>"Get my girl nice and lubricated."</p><p>"With what?"</p><p>"Your mouth silly."</p><p>I did as she asked, but couldn't help but think how it was she intended to<br/>lubricate my ass. When I was done I pulled my head up and asked her.</p><p>"You're not going to fuck me with just this right?"</p><p>"Of course not. Stand in front of me and bend over."</p><p>I bent over the seat in front of her. I racked my brain trying to figure out <br/>how she intended to lube my hole. I thought maybe she brought a bottle of lube <br/>and just wanted me to lube her girl up the old fashioned way. Then her tongue <br/>entered my ass and I knew. She tongued my asshole, spitting in my ass and<br/>pushing it in with her tongue. When it was lubed enough she started doing the<br/>same but with her fingers. She slapped my ass and said:</p><p>"Alright babe, back that ass up and sit on cock."</p><p>I back up and lowered my self carefully onto her cock.</p><p>"Perfect," she said and hugged me. "Now you're going to bounce on my cock. If<br/>anyone comes in you sit in my lap and we just look like a couple of young<br/>girl friends."</p><p>I lifted my ass up and started bouncing in her lap. I saw someone coming up the<br/>stairs, so I stopped and nestled my ass in her lap. It was an employee. She came<br/>all the way up the stairs and looked at us suspiciously.</p><p>When she left I resumed fucking again. I took her in and out of my ass letting<br/>myself bounce off her with my fat ass cheeks. That is until the same employee<br/>came back again.</p><p>We repeated this in a loop twice more before it started to get to Emi.</p><p>"I can't take this anymore. We're halfway through this shitty movie and I still<br/>haven't cum in you."</p><p>"I'm doing the best I can. That girl keeps coming back and looking at us. I<br/>think they can see me moving on the cameras."</p><p>She pushed me up and covered herself with her skirt as best she could. We walked<br/>out of the auditorium in single file, her using my big ass to hide her erection.<br/>She walked me back to the out of sight restroom.</p><p>"Are we leaving?"</p><p>"Not until you have my cum in your guts."</p><p>I opened the door to the bathroom and we both went inside.</p><p>"Or we get thrown out or arrested."</p><p>She shrugged.</p><p>"Whichever happens first, I guess."</p><p>I bent over the toilet. Despite my protests I was getting pretty into things<br/>myself. Emi needed relief and wanted it now. She wasted no time slamming into my<br/>ass causing it to jiggle. She fucked my ass hard and I couldn't help but moan.</p><p>"I know I dressed you like a girl, but I need you to not moan like one too.<br/>Not unless you're trying to get us caught."</p><p>"Sorry."</p><p>"That's okay. I still think it was hot. I might make you crossdress more often.<br/>It's been a while since I fucked a cute girl like you."</p><p>She continued railing me, each stroke pressing her cock head into my prostate on<br/>her way in and dragging her dick across it on the way out. Eventually I could<br/>take no more. Pleasure radiated from my core and a shot my load straight into<br/>the toilet I was being fucked over.</p><p>"Was that your cum?" she asked hearing it hit the water.</p><p>"Yeah, you made me cum."</p><p>"Fuck, I'm almost there too. Swallow it."</p><p>She took her cock out of my ass and I got on my knees and took her in my mouth.<br/>Immediately she began blowing load after sticky load onto my tongue. I swallowed<br/>every drop she gave me, savoring her taste.</p><p>"Sorry, I normally wouldn't do ass to mouth on you, but I wanted to blow in you<br/>without having all the cleanup of doing it in your ass."</p><p>"Th-that's okay," I stammered, embarrassed at my lack of hesitation in sucking a<br/>cock that had just been in my ass.</p><p>"Ready for dinner."</p><p>"No."</p><p>"What do you mean no?"</p><p>"We ate lunch, went to the park where you fed me your cum, then went to the<br/>movies where you fed me even more of your cum. I've got enough protein in my<br/>belly to get me through the week."</p><p>"Well, you can just order a drink or something and we can talk."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Emi takes Connor out on a romantic dinner. The night ends in ass fucking, but who's ass is getting fucked this time?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I was at my desk working on a model that I bought with the allowance Emi gave <br/>me when she entered the room. She popped her head around the corner and asked <br/>a question:</p><p>"Do you have any nice clothes?" Emi asked me.</p><p>"You don't like my clothes?"</p><p>"That's not what I meant. Do you have any *dress* clothes? Like button down <br/>shirts, slacks, a tie?"</p><p>"Oh, yeah I have some. Why?"</p><p>"'Cause we're going on a date tonight."</p><p>"A date?"</p><p>"That's what I said."</p><p>"Like.... a fuck Connor in inappropriate places kind of date?"</p><p>She laughed and gave me a peck on the lips, "Not this time. We can fuck when <br/>we get home. This is going to be more of a fancy dinner date. Thus the clothes."</p><p>"Okay. That's new."</p><p>"I thought we'd spice things up a little. Put something nice on and meet me in<br/>the living room."</p><p>I put on a dress shirt, slacks, and a tie, then went to wait in the living room.<br/>Emi came out in a cute frilly black and white dress.</p><p>"You look really cute," I said.</p><p>"You like it?"</p><p>"I do. Although, to be honest I was expecting something more..."</p><p>"Sexy? Yeah, I wish. Sexy means tight and tight doesn't work when you're trying<br/>to hide a half foot of thick girl cock."</p><p>"That thing's a lot more than six inches."</p><p>"I meant when she's soft. There's no hiding my girl once she gets going.<br/>Speaking of which, it's time for us to get going. I've got a reservation for<br/>six."</p><p>--------------------</p><p>We went down stairs to the garage and Emi drove us to our destination: the Au<br/>Revoir Bistro. It was the kind of restaurant the didn't include prices on the<br/>menu. Either you could afford the food and knew it, or you weren't going to<br/>eat there in the first place.</p><p>I had always felt uncomfortable being spoiled by Emi and her wealth, but sitting<br/>in Au Revoir was probably the moment I felt the most out of place. Apparently I<br/>was wearing my discomfort on my face, because Emi asked about it:</p><p>"What's wrong babe?"</p><p>"Oh, it's nothing. I'm alright."</p><p>"It's too much isn't it? I should have gone with something cheaper. Something<br/>that wouldn't make you uncomfortable."</p><p>"I'll be okay Emi. I just feel a little out of place is all."</p><p>"Okay... next time you'll pick the restaurant, okay?"</p><p>"Sure. We can rotate."</p><p>The waiter came with menus and asked what we'd like to drink. Emi ordered a<br/>bottle of wine and insisted I share it with her. I hadn't really been much of a<br/>drinker, but Emi's wine was sweet and pleasant. From what Emi has told me since,<br/>there's also just not that much alcohol in it.</p><p>I looked at the menu. It was all in French. Again, my distress must have been<br/>obvious, because Emi stepped in:</p><p>"Just use the pictures. If you don't know what something is, just ask the<br/>waiter."</p><p>"Why don't they just translate it?"</p><p>"It's part of the French dining experience. I think the regulars end up learning<br/>all the names over time. I just know the one dish that I like."</p><p>"You don't come here a lot."</p><p>"Not really. I've been a few times just to see what the fancy dining experience<br/>was like."</p><p>"And?"</p><p>"It's nice in a way. The staff wait on you hand and foot. You'd also never get<br/>the kind of regular fuck ups you'd get at a normal place. Still, it does seem<br/>excessive doesn't it?"</p><p>"Yeah... Wait, so why did you bring us here then?"</p><p>She looked down, avoiding my gaze.</p><p>"I just thought that's what you do, right? You take them out to the fanciest<br/>restaurant you can afford. Which for me..."</p><p>"Is here."</p><p>"Right."</p><p>"That's not really true though. You can have a great time without going to an<br/>expensive restaurant. Like the other day, when we went to the movies and stuff.<br/>That was a kind of date."</p><p>"Huh, I guess it was... I don't know I've never been on a date before you."</p><p>I was shocked to hear that. How has this beautiful girl never been on a date?</p><p>"Really?"</p><p>"Yeah. I was a virgin until after I transitioned. After I transitioned I started<br/>hooking up with people, but it wasn't anything romantic like this."</p><p>The word romantic hit me. I had suspected as much earlier, but she had basically<br/>just confirmed that she was looking for more than just a fuck toy.</p><p>"Sooo, I've been meaning to ask... What kind of relationship do we have<br/>exactly?"</p><p>"Besides owner and sex toy?" she whispered.</p><p>"Well I *know* I'm your toy," I joked back, "but sometimes it seems like you <br/>want more than that. I mean, you took me out on a romantic dinner date."</p><p>Emi thought for a while; she was adorable when she was lost in thought. She<br/>had an expression like she'd actually let her guard down for a moment. When<br/>she was done racking her brain she came back to me and gave me my answer.</p><p>"Well, it wasn't like that at first. You really were just there to take care<br/>of my needs..."</p><p>"But you started having other feelings?"</p><p>Once more she paused and thought.</p><p>"Connor?"</p><p>"Emi?"</p><p>"This is a conversation we need to save for home."</p><p>"Okay," I said, and left it at that.</p><p>We enjoyed the rest of dinner and then Emi drove us back to the apartment. We <br/>sat down in our usual arrangement: my head on her shoulder and her arm around <br/>mine.</p><p>"Can we finish our conversation from earlier?" I asked.</p><p>"Sure," she said, "I was about to ask the same thing. Uh, where did we leave <br/>things off?"</p><p>"I was just your fuck toy at first."</p><p>"Right. I wanted to tell you the rest earlier, but I couldn't. I didn't want <br/>to get us thrown out of the restaurant. That was my intention, but honestly I <br/>started having feelings for you day one."</p><p>"Really? When? And why couldn't you tell me that at the restaurant."</p><p>"I started falling in love with you when I seen how you looked at my cock."</p><p>I blushed, "I *do* love your girl."</p><p>She laughed, "Yeah you do. And you always did. It was love at first sight. I <br/>had to physically take her from you so I could fuck you."</p><p>"She's just so... pretty. I think my brain broke the first time I saw her. I <br/>just couldn't think of anything else."</p><p>"And apparently that lasted a pretty long time, cause you asked to play with <br/>her the very next day."</p><p>"That's more or less accurate. I really couldn't get her out of my head until <br/>you let me play with her."</p><p>"Seeing the way you worshiped my girl just made my feelings even stronger. I <br/>mean, you really loved her... loved me... or at least a part of me."</p><p>"I really like you too. You're really beautiful and we have a lot of fun <br/>together... and I don't just mean sex."</p><p>"And I've got the big dick you love so much."</p><p>"And you've got the big dick I love so much."</p><p>"I feel the same way about you. You're pretty cute yourself and you've got an <br/>ass to die for. And I like spending time with you too, even when I'm not <br/>railing you."</p><p>"So what's all this mean?"</p><p>"It means you're my boyfriend now."</p><p>"Is that a promotion from fuck toy?"</p><p>"I like to think of it as an additional title. One with it's own set of <br/>responsibilities. But you're still my little fuck toy."</p><p>"Additional responsibilities?"</p><p>"Of course. Fuck toys don't have to worry about romantic stuff, but <br/>boyfriends do. I expect thoughtful gifts for my birthday and every major <br/>holiday."</p><p>"I think I can manage that."</p><p>"And of course we'll be going out on more dates."</p><p>"That sounds nice."</p><p>"And as your girlfriend I'll have my own responsibilities."</p><p>"Like?"</p><p>"Let me get out of this dress and take a shower. I'll meet you in our bedroom."</p><p>I went up to our bedroom, now *our* bedroom, and waited patiently. I had a <br/>feeling I knew what was coming, but Emi could always surprise me. She walked in<br/>wearing only a towel and stood in front of me. She dropped the towel revealing<br/>to me her beautiful form.</p><p>She stepped forward and started unbuttoning my pants. She pulled my pants off<br/>and the did the same with my shirt, which she threw to the floor. She dropped to<br/>her knees and licked my stiffening cock. She started at the balls and licked up<br/>the underside until she got to the head, which she then engulfed. She went down<br/>on me, taking most of my cock in her mouth. She tried to get the whole thing in,<br/>but that caused her to gag when I reached her throat. Despite being damn good at<br/>teaching others to deepthroat, she had apparently never mastered the technique <br/>herself.</p><p>She took her mouth off and used the combined saliva and precum to jerk me off.</p><p>"How is it baby? You like my blowjob? Have you dreamed about me blowing you?"</p><p>"Yeah. I've fantasized about it."</p><p>"Oh? You've thought about these lips around your cock?"</p><p>"Yes. I've thought about your cute face in my lap and those beautiful lips<br/>wrapped around my cock."</p><p>"Good boy."</p><p>She got up and turned around showing me her beautiful butt. I hadn't really<br/>admired it much up to that point. The main reason for that was just that she<br/>hadn't given me the chance too. She spent more time with my ass in her face than<br/>I did with hers in mine. She had two round, pale globes making up her ass. Each<br/>was at least as big as my own.</p><p>"You like my ass baby?"</p><p>"Yeah."</p><p>"Tell me what you like."</p><p>"It's so big and round."</p><p>"Touch it."</p><p>"I reached out and grabbed an ass cheek. I was surprised to feel how firm they<br/>were."</p><p>"Sorry, they're fake babe. My ass might look as good as yours, but unfortunately<br/>it doesn't feel as nice."</p><p>"I still love it."</p><p>She grabbed the bottle of lube she kept in her dresser and tossed it to me. She<br/>then came over and laid on the bed with her legs hanging off the side and her<br/>butt in the air.</p><p>"Well lube me up good and you can make love to my ass."</p><p>I wasted no time. I squirting a glob of lube onto her ass causing her to flinch<br/>from the sudden cold sensation. I rubbed the lubed into her hole using my<br/>fingers, in the same fashion she would with me. I inserted one finger at a time<br/>working it until she was she stretched enough to fit another. Once I had three<br/>fingers inside her well lubricated asshole I stopped. I squirted lube onto my<br/>dick and quickly covered the whole thing using my hand.</p><p>I stood behind her waiting ass and pressed my cock head against her rosebud. I<br/>sunk into her gently, but without too much resistance. Once I had bottomed out<br/>against her firm cheeks, I pulled back out again, starting to fuck my<br/>girlfriend's perfect ass for the first time.</p><p>"It's okay baby. You're not so big, so I can take you pretty easily."</p><p>For a moment I was insulted by that comment, but then I remembered that her<br/>standards for size were being set by the monster in her own panties. Still, I<br/>started fucking her much faster. Almost railing her the way she sometimes did<br/>me.</p><p>"Now that's more like it. Fuck my ass baby!"</p><p>And I did. I fucked her ass until finally I couldn't hold on anymore.</p><p>"Emi, I'm gonna cum soon."</p><p>"Where do you want it baby?"</p><p>"In your ass."</p><p>"Are you sure? I'd be more than happy to take that big load down my throat? Or<br/>maybe on my tits?"</p><p>I didn't need to think about her question. My cock was buried in her ass and it<br/>was going to stay there until I came.</p><p>"No. I want your ass."</p><p>"Okay baby, take my ass."</p><p>I released my sperm inside her, not letting up even for a second. I fucked my<br/>cum into her until she had taken every last drop. Only then did I pull out.</p><p>"I was really hoping you'd cum somewhere other than my ass."</p><p>"W-was that not okay?"</p><p>She laughed, "no sweetie, it's fine. I couldn't deny you that. You always let me<br/>fill yours up. I just don't like the clean up. It's a pain in the ass."</p><p>"A pain in the ass?"</p><p>"Pun intended."</p><p>We laughed together at her bad joke.</p><p>"I take it you liked fucking my ass?"</p><p>"It was really nice. I haven't been on top in a while."</p><p>"Same... but I guess you knew that. I promise to let you do that more often now<br/>that you're my boyfriend."</p><p>"I appreciate that, but you don't have to force yourself."</p><p>"I won't be forcing myself. I'll still be topping you more often than not. I<br/>just want to make sure your cock gets enough attention. It doesn't really<br/>compare to my girl here... but it's still a pretty nice cock."</p><p>She patted my dick in play reassurance.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>